


Girls Who Like  Girls(And Boys)

by AbiIsTheBomb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Discussion of Abortion, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Homophobia, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Partying, Polyamory, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Teenage Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiIsTheBomb/pseuds/AbiIsTheBomb
Summary: Sehun doesn't think she likes these new friends Luhan has commandeered.Luhan thinks adding a new bunch a girls to their friend group is a great idea.





	Girls Who Like  Girls(And Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

 

“This is fucking stupid.” Sehun groaned while she smoked her cigarette as calmly as she could. It was lunch time and she and her friends were sneaking in a cigarette before the big game.

Zitao giggled at her girlfriend's annoyance; she just found her so cute.

“What's fucking stupid?” Jongin asked with Luhan draped over his lap as she smoked her own cigarette.

“This! The fucking bible bashers wandering round, why are they here?” Sehun grumbled, letting everyone know she was in a foul mood.

“Aw, I find them cute, with their knee-length skirts and straw hats,” Zitao said, smiling at the out of place girls surrounding their school courtyard.

“The only person you should be finding cute is me, bitch,” Sehun scoffed.

“You hate it when I call you cute, Sehunnie,” Zitao replied while she threaded her fingers through Sehun's pastel pink hair. Zitao noticed her roots coming through—they should dye it again soon.

Luhan perked up from Jongin’s lap. “They’re here for the football game, you know that Sehun, though I didn't know Christians were allowed to play football,” She giggled. “You learn something new every day!”

“Well I don't like it, it puts me on edge.”

Sehun was almost finished with her cigarette when a group of girls who must have been from the Catholic school walked over. They looked just short of terrified. One of them, a brunette, mustered the courage to speak. “Excuse me?”

“What do you want?” Sehun asked, not impressed at all about being interrupted.

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun and my friends and I were wondering how you get to the football field? We’d like to watch and our friend, Yixing,” she gestured to the girl with blonde hair. “She’s playing today.”

“That’s cool.” Sehun yawned, obviously bored. “Can you move though? You’re blocking my sunlight,” she said, even though she was sheltered in the shade of the giant oak tree more commonly known around school as the Smokers’ Tree.

“Ugh, Sehun, shut _up._ ” Luhan got up from Jongin’s lap, her skirt flowing in the breeze to reveal her pastel blue panties to him over where he was sitting. “Don’t worry girls, I’ll show you! I’m on the school team! I’m the captain!” she squeaked, and it puts the newcomers at ease. She dropped her cigarette on the floor and rubbed it into the ground with her baby pink cleats.

“You’re on the team yet you smoke?” one of the Catholic girls asked. She had a round face and dark brown eyes but Jongin didn't miss her large, soft-looking breasts. Thankfully, she didn't notice his gaze.

“Kyungsoo—shut up,” The girl called Baekhyun whispered harshly, pulling on her arm slightly. “These type of girls beat girls like us up.”

The girl who must have been Kyungsoo glared at her.

Zitao laughed brightly, “That’s not true. What gave you that idea?”

“Y-your piercings and your hair color!” Baekhyun squealed, looking quite red in the face.

“Aw, girls like you are adora- Ouch, _fuck_ Sehun!?” Zitao curled her hands around her shin where Sehun kicked her.

“Serves you right.” She said while she sparked up yet another cigarette.

“Those will kill you.” Kyungsoo said, and her voice did not waver.

“And I’ll fucking kill you in a minute if you don’t scram. Luhan, hurry up and take these fucking bible bashers to the field.”

“How rude.” Kyungsoo lectured, while tipping her chin upward.

“Ah come on girls, it appears Sehunnie isn't in the best of moods today and I don’t want you lot to get beaten up—you’re just too cute!” Luhan laughed while she bounced on the balls of her feet. “Follow me I’ll take you to the field and I'll show you the changing rooms.” She grabbed Baekhyun's hand, and flashed her a bright smile as she lead the group away in the direction of the school field.

Sehun let out a sigh, thankful that the girls had left. “Finally they're gone.” She lowered herself onto the grass where Zitao was sitting too and on the phone. She peeped over the elder's shoulder to see that she was texting her mother. Someone Sehun wasn’t too fond of.

“The one with the boobs was hot.” Jongin grinned, he inhaled the last of his cigarette before he threw it away.

Zitao smirked and looked up from her phone  “Sure, if you like that kind of thing.”

“With a chest like that? Zitao—that’s anyone's kind of thing.” Jongin laughed. He never could resist a good rack.

“Well, it's not my kind of thing!” Sehun perked up, blushing despite having a reputation around school as being a bad girl; she was quite prudish, especially in the presence of Zitao.

Zitao smiles at her and placed her thumb underneath her younger girlfriend’s chin bringing her closer for a  kiss. Soft and gentle. “Of course not darling.”  Sehun keened at the affection.

The three are interrupted by Jongin’s phone ringing, he answered immediately.

His answers are quick and rushed.“Yo. Yeah. Alright. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Who was that?” Zitao asked, curiosity colored her voice.

“Kris, he said the games are starting now, him, Jongdae and Chanyeol are already there, Minseok and Luhan are playing in the first half.” He smiled at Zitao and Sehun.

“Oooh let's go then!” Zitao sprang to her feet, “Come on Sehun.” She grabbed the younger's hand and pulled her to her feet.

“Okay, okay, I’m up,” Sehun grumbled.  

The group walked up the school steps towards the large playing field where most of the school's sporting events were held. The bleachers weren't the safest in the world; Zitao once put her foot through the wooden seat during 8th grade when her and Sehun were in a particularly heated argument about Sehun suppressing her sexuality—she suffered a sprained ankle but got a girlfriend out of it.

The group stood at the foot of the bleachers and looked for their other friends Kris, Jongdae, and Chanyeol. Kris being easily spotted by Jongin due to his unrivalled (Well maybe with the exception of Chanyeol) height.

“Guys, there up the top.” Jongin hollered to the girls. While walking up to the group, they passed the church girls from earlier, Jongin scanned the bench and his eyes fell straight on Kyungsoo. Her eyes too found their way to his. His grin was almost feral.

____________________________________________

“That boy just winked at me!” Kyungsoo spat, red colouring the tips of her ears and the apples of her cheeks.

Baekhyun's eyes widened, “What boy? Was he cute?” She seemed awfully excited, much to Kyungsoo's chagrin, she began to look around eagerly for said boy.

“No! The boy that was sat with those girls, _the ones who were smoking_.”

“Oh! He was cute though! Honestly Kyungsoo stop being such a prude.” She took a breath “He probably wasn't even looking at you he probably had something in his eye.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if that made her feel better or worse.

But she couldn't dwell on the thought for long before loud drums were vibrating through her ears, signalling the game was about to start. A number of cheerleaders bounded out of the changing room, all short skirted and sporting pony-tailed hair. Kyungsoo’s school didn't have a cheerleading team—she could see why. As soon as the girls darted onto the field they started their routine of twists, turns and somersaults while they and the home audience were chanting something to do with wolves. The noise was too deafening for Kyungsoo to understand.

Fortunately for Kyungsoo the racket died down as the players came out on the field. Kyungsoo as much as Yixing was a friend, hated football. She was in for a long afternoon.

____________________________________________

 

4-1 to The Wolves.

Luhan was ecstatic, her team had been training for months for this match and all their hard work paid off, they slaughtered the away team, their defence was strong and their strikers (Luhan and Minseok) even stronger making 3 goals in the first half scored by Luhan herself and 1 goal in last 5 minutes of the match scored by Minseok. But in their clear determination to win Luhan noticed one girl, the one that scored the away team's only goal, she was good and sorely wasted playing for them, her one and only goal was skilled in technique, Luhan’s interest was peaked.

“Did you see that final goal from Minseok!” Luhan shouted full of joy and excitement from winning her friends also feeding off the positive energy, “It was killer! I'm so proud.” Luhan’s arms reached up pulling Minseok down for a kiss, Minseok kissed back eagerly.

“Okay enough of that.” Kris laughed, his gummy smile on full display.

“Why you jealous?” Luhan turned her head and smirked at the tall boy.

“No but I think Jongin is.” Kris sneered in a teasing tone, he looked over to younger where he was blushing.

“Aw come here.” Luhan fingers curled round telling Jongin to come nearer, as he did she took his hand in hers and smiled “Such a baby” Before she slid her hands round his neck, she took extra care not to press into his fresh hickies her and Minseok had given him last night in a way of releasing stress. She pressed her lips into his, nibbling at them then sucking them. She knew what he liked.

“Come on Luhan lets go, we gotta party to go to remember!” Chanyeol's deep voice entered the conversation.

Luhan had to put her hand on Jongin's chest to get him to stop, he was eager.

“Oh shit I forgot.” Luhan eyes widened when she remembered about the party, the group had set it up for after the match as it was the last day of school before a small break, conveniently the party could be used as commiserating or celebrating thankfully it was the latter.

The group gathered their bearings and begun to walk towards the school gate before they got their however Luhan stopped in her tracks.

“You guys go on I’ll catch you up I’m going to invite a few extras.” With that she turned around and started running back towards the field.

“I bet she's going to invite the bible bashers.” Sehun spat while she clung onto Zitaos side.

“I hope she invites the hot one.” Jongin smirked, while he smoked on another cigarette.

“They were all objectively hot.” Zitao replied, she didn't miss a slight pinch Sehun gave her arm.

“Whatever.” Jongin replied as smoked flowed out his nose.

____________________________________________

Luhans feet bounded on the courtyard as she ran up to the playing field where she hoped Yixing and maybe her friends would still be, inviting them to a party would probably be a resounding no but a girl could try.

She opened the blue peeling door to the changing room and thankfully Yixing was there. Changing.

“O-oh sorry.” Yixing blushed from neck to hairline when she realized she wasn't alone, she was holding her shirt over her chest.

“Don't worry, ain't nothing I haven't seen before.” Luhan smirked unable to look away from Yixing's soft skin, even from a meter away she could tell.

“O-okay, is there anything I can help you with?”

“I was just wondering if you and you're friends wanted to come to a party? Your skills on the field are excellent and I'd like to get to know you   better.” Luhan mustered the sweetest, most inviting smile she could.

“Thank you for your kind words but we didn't win, I wouldn't want me and my friends to cramp you and your friends style.” Yixing smiled, flattered at the request.

“Don't mind them, they're actually pretty cool    just…” Yixing could see Luhan's brain working. “Ah! Weary of strangers, and to be honest they should be I mean most of my friends including me aren't the straightest." The blonde giggled, "And you're Christian right?” Yixing shrugs. “Well you can probably see why they're acting like that right.”

“Actually… Luhan right?” Luhan nodded. “Most of the girls I go to school with including all my friends aren't really _that_ religious and most of us are there simply because we're either on a scholarship or a parent's preferred us to go to a private school.” Yixing lips curled upwards when she had seen Luhan go a bit red. It was cute.

“Oh right … sorry.” it was really rare queen bee Luhan was rendered almost speechless.

“To answer your question.” Yixing slowly removed her shirt from her chest and dumped it on the tiled floor, her translucent white camisole on show for Luhan to see. The elder's eyes went straight to Yixings pink nipples which in all honesty Luhan could hardly see, but oh boy did It rile her up. “I'll go to this party of yours, just let me get changed and we'll go,” She turned her back to Luhan but not without casting her a brilliant smile.

Luhan was fucked.

  
 

 


End file.
